Rebirth
by ElizaRob8
Summary: If his father were to see him now, to see how he strayed further and further from being the gentlemen he wanted him to be; that very thought alone caused the brunette to drink himself away from that horrible vision and feeling of disappointment. All characters in this story are above the age of 20. M/M. Unhealthy relationship. Jona/Dio Some Vampire AU.UPD8: WIP will post soon 8/19
1. Denial

The scene of this tale is set in Victorian Era, England. Back in the slums of London, mindlessly wandering throughout tavern to tavern; sulking through alley way to alley way was a man. Once a very noble optimistic man who wore a kind smile on his lips, now only to hold a bottle of liquor to them with such a disgusted scowl. Whether he was disgusted with the taste of the hard liquors or the fact that he had taken up this horrible trait, it was hard to tell. If his father were to see him now, to see how he strayed further and further from being the gentlemen he wanted him to be; that very thought alone caused the brunette to drink himself away from that horrible vision and feeling of disappointment.

This heir to the Joestar manor was struck by horror and tragedy when he found out that his father had passed away late in the night due to illness. He suffered from pneumonia and the doctors could not do much about this besides prescribe medicines that barely touched the symptoms. His heart ached for the man he was raised by. How all the memories of the only parent he known made him weak and broken with every passing day. Jonathan Joestar had lost his father roughly last week, still wounded from this loss Jonathan had taken up a self-destructive tendency. He cursed himself for being so ignorant and weak, this was unlike him. Yet, deep down he knew that he did not have anyone else to look towards for love and family. The brunette finally decided that he indeed had nothing left to live for. So, in nothing but haste, he had put his mind to drinking himself ill. Hopping from tavern to tavern, engaging in such delinquent like activities and thoroughly cursing himself for doing so. He just wanted to do anything to get closer to that sweet hold of death he hoped so much for.

A cold harsh wind blew throughout the slum roads of London as the bulky brunette walked down the muddy paved roads, well staggered should have been the appropriate term to use. Jonathan had drank himself into a horrible stupor, his vision blurred and horribly contorted as he walked himself deep into a back alley of the tavern he had drank from until he couldn't even look at another alcoholic beverage. Jonathan always thought about how his father would look at him now as well as his late mother; would she and his father scold him or would they solemnly shake their heads with a look or pure disgust on their faces? Curses on him for thinking about them when he was inebriated. The reason he sank himself into bottle after bottle at night was the fact that he had lost everyone; he need not be reminded of them now. It was almost too much for him to bear. The thoughts of how they would perceive him flooded in, causing the young man to let out a choked sound of defeat.

He staggered himself up against the cold, damp, brick wall in front of him; leaning his entire body up against it as if it were a stand to hold him. His hands absent mindedly rubbing against the coarse grain of the bricks as a pained sigh passes through his liquor kissed lips "Blast it all." He murmured under his breath, knuckles dragging against the cold bricks as he balled his fingers into fists; blunt nails dug into the skin of his palms as he squeezed his eyes shut. His mind working ever so hard to get the image of his late parents out of his mind. Images of how he walked the halls of his manor completely alone with no one to call his own, or anyone to call family. Jonathan nuzzled his forehead to the bricks as he attempted to collect himself, trying not to let his emotions to get the best of him in such a place. The wind picking up to an ominous howl in the distance as he gripped his fingers tighter to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Why must I be cursed to walk this Earth alone?" he breathed out, eyes moving as if he were looking at something in vivid detail yet his eyes were closed shut. His breathing picking up as he felt himself on the verge of tears. He should not find himself crying in a bloody alleyway.

Come to think of it, he really did not know why he was still there in said alley. Why was he wondering down this accursed place; but did it really matter? Jonathan pushed his weight onto his fists, feeling the cold, rough bricks scraping the skin of his knuckles as he pressed himself off of the wall and into the middle of the alleyway. The mud under his dress shoes causing him to skid on his heels for a moment until he collected his footing. The tears were coming, he could feel his eyes start to strain even more than they were before. It was only a matter of time until his vision became even more distorted and harsh. He could not handle this feeling any longer. He thought to himself that he had nothing, no one, only himself and he was surely destroying that one bottle at a time. He sucked in a trembling breath as he decided that he needed to get home to his estate where he could morn alone. He need not let anyone see himself in such a state.


	2. Denial 2

Jonathan huffed as he went to wipe away the tears that collected in his eyes with the back of his hand before he went to break into a sprint; wanting nothing more to lay in the warmth of his sheets instead of being in this dark cold alleyway. As soon as he put on foot in front of the other he ran smack dab right into something, or someone rather; he and the person he had ran into stumbled back a few steps until he himself fell right back onto his rump onto the muddy ground with a dissatisfied grunt. Startled, not knowing that anyone else was in the secluded alleyway with him at the time, Jonathan opened his tear filled eyes to look right up at the being he had ran straight into. Before him was a tall, slender form dressed in a long dark grey coat that almost touched the ground; around the collar of the coat were beautiful thick dark red and deep purple feathers. The being's white gloved hands were either dusting off their coat or holding onto a rather expensive looking walking cane. The cane was a slick black color and came to about the figure's slack covered thigh, on top was a golden raven's head with beautiful red gems fixated into the eye sockets. Jonathan's strained eyes looked up to the being's pale face that had curly blonde hair contouring the high cheekbones of the man in front of him. The man seemed displeased with Jonathan for running into him ever so rudely.

Before Jonathan had a chance to open his mouth to apologize that man looked right down at his face, with piercing golden eyes that were almost glowing in the moonlight. Something about those eyes caused Jonathan to melt into the ground below him, yet it made him sick to his stomach. The strange man went to fix his long coat before he pursed his lips together with a sigh "My deepest apologies." His voice came out as smooth as silk; almost as if it were laced with laudanum it calmed and eased the pain in the brunette's heart. How could a man's voice do such things to another person? How could the other's eyes look through his very being and send shivers down his spine? Jonathan could only question himself.

Jonathan sat idly for a moment as the other man spoke down to him, his eye couldn't help but to dart away when the other tried to make eye contact. He pressed his palms to the top of his knees before he went to press himself upwards trying to get himself back onto two feet. He was a mess both in form and being. Slowly standing himself up as he watched as the blonde man went to slide a hand into his coat; what was he doing? Jonathan straightened himself up as he swayed from foot to foot, the alcohol in his system betraying him and his senses. The man pulled out a light grey handkerchief from his breast pocket of his coat; a white gloved hand extended it out towards Jonathan as the brunette stood in place, still not having the nerve to speak for some odd reason. The blonde slowly blinked his golden eyes as he waited for the other to take hold of the cloth that sat between his fingers and rested on his palm; a soft sigh passed from his lips as he went to take a step closer and held the handkerchief closer to Jonathan, shaking it faintly as if it were a signal to just take the damnable thing. Was he just going to stand there and not even apologize or say something? What an odd man to just stand there quietly staring even if he were to be inebriated.

"How rude of me for breaking your haste. You seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere other than here and I only got in your way." He spoke in such a tone that wavered some place between condescending and sympathetic; something about it caused Jonathan's stomach to churn and knot up simultaneously. Maybe the liquor in his system added to that sensation but who was he to know. He could not speak for the fear of something coming up and it haunted him in the back of his mind. He swallowed thickly the lump that formed in the back of his throat while he brushed off the dirt on his right hand before he reached out to take hold of the handkerchief that the other man held out to him.


	3. Denial 3

"If I am prodding too much please forgive me, but were you crying just now?" The blonde felt a faint grin form at his lips as soon as the other went to take hold of the cloth in his hand, his fingers slowly moved to dust against the brunette's wrist and palm as he took hold of the handkerchief. He could tell by how Jonathan's nose, cheeks and eyes were dusted a faint red color. How his eyes were glossed over and the tiniest of sniffles not fitting a man of his stature. Oh how pathetic yet oddly cute. He hummed as he let go of the cloth in his hand as the other went to dab the area under his eyes before dismissively shaking his head. The blonde did not utter another word until he could hear the other speak. The way the brunette held himself at the moment was a sight to see; how tall he stood yet he still had just been blubbering like an infant.

Jonathan moved to grip the handkerchief in his hands, feeling the soft cotton against his coarse fingertips almost eased him as much as the other's voice. This was so strange, why was he still here? Why did he not react the same way other tavern patrons would; by trying to engage in fisticuffs? This man before him was so alluring but something was off about him, Jonathan could feel it in his gut. Almost forgetting that the blonde had asked him a question, the brunette raised his thick brows a bit embarrassed that he had ignored him for a few moments "N-no, it's nothing." He spoke in a quiet tone, nervously rubbing the cotton handkerchief between his fingers as he felt the other's piercing eyes still locked right on him. It was unsettling now, why was he staring at him in such a way? He swallowed yet another lump from his throat before speaking up once more "And I should be the one to apologize, it was rude of m-me to run right into you, my good sir." His voice slurred faintly as he glanced over at the man in front of him. Why was he starting to feel uneasy? The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as if an icy blast blew right against his skin. He felt a shudder run throughout his spine as the other let out a faint hum.

The man took a step closer almost closing the distance between the two of them completely now. He ignored what Jonathan had to say, but he knew it had to of been an apology for getting in his way. Of course he should be the one apologizing, what if this man's coat were to have been dirtied by the filthy mud that covered the ground? Did this fool even know how much it would cost to clean such fabric? The blonde then took a step around Jonathan, his eyes scanning over him as his fingertips went to slowly slide to the hem of his glove. His eyes locked on Jonathan's thick frame before he paused in his tracks, standing right beside the other as he spoke in a slow tone "I noticed that you had slipped back here earlier, I did not know it was to sulk and cry like a small child who had stubbed their toe." His eyes narrowing a bit as he slid off his white glove from his left hand, revealing his pale slender fingers that held beautiful rings; his long almond shaped fingernails seemed to have been painted a dark brown color. "You seem…very distraught."

His voice practically echoed from wall to wall almost giving Jonathan the sense that the walls and the man's voice itself were slowly closing in on him. Jonathan, yet again, swallowed harshly. His deep blue eyes widening as he went to raise his hands to about his chest before shaking them dismissively "O-oh no, I'm perfectly fine I-" he tried to get out but he stumbled over his words as the man started to circle around him once more. He was acting rather odd. The brunette raised a thick brow as he tried to turn his head to follow the other's movements trying to figure out what he was doing. He noticed that the blonde's hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail; it was a rather small ponytail. He could feel the other's icy stare on him as if he were an item being appraised by a skilled appraiser. "I might have had one drink too many." He nervously chuckled as he brought a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Blast it, the drinks alone made him unable to properly process anything and to be able to stand his ground but something about the man in the alley before him struck fear throughout him now. As the man disappeared behind him Jonathan let out a faint sigh before he went to turn around to watch as he moved once more. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Denial 4

"I never thought of you as a pathetic drunkard who ends up sniveling like a brat after he was finished drinking his fill." The blonde chirped in a teasing tone as he slowly slipped up right beside Jonathan. How he moved it was almost inhuman. It was as if he had teleported right beside Jonathan, his words rolling from his tongue effortlessly as he spoke. It was as if he had rehearsed what he had to say beforehand. Before the brunette had time to reply to the sly comment the blonde had made, a pale slender hand was rammed right against his throat; gripping the tan skin before he used what seemed to be super-human strength to pin him right against the unforgiving brick wall behind him. The strange man made sure not to constrict the other's breathing too badly to the point of suffocating him; not yet at least.

This all happened too fast, there was a delayed pained gasp from the larger man as he was handled in such a way. Why was he being attacked, was it because he had ran into him? Curses, even though he reached his hands up to try and pry the other's hand away from his throat Jonathan could hardly even get a breath in, his head was knocked back against the hard coarse wall behind him with a sound that caused the blonde in front of him to let out a soft coo. God, that made his stomach churn like nothing else has ever had in his entire life on this Earth, why did he make such a noise at a time like this; it was horribly displeasing.

"Sh-sh-sh, _come now_ , Joestar;I know how you come here mostly every evening. Could it be to rid yourself of the ghastly thoughts and experiences this world has thrown at you?" his voice soothing as he practically purred out his words, tone low and almost sinister as he spoke. He watched as Jonathan began to struggle but as soon as his last name slipped past the blonde's pale lips, he went limp for a moment; as if that flipped a mental switch in the man's brain. The blonde watched as the other glanced away from his gaze, how pathetic; he could not even look him in the eye. It was a good moment before the brunette started to struggle once more, this time his hands were pushing at the blonde's wrists, chest and arms. He even tried to kick him away with such brute force that caused the blonde to falter his grip but he came back just as strong; his grip tightened just enough that he heard a pained whimper escape from the other man's agape mouth. Good lord, the way his dark hair hung over his glossed over blue eyes that were irritated by his tears, how his brows furrowed and face flushed; he looked delectable. A harsh sigh passed from his lips before he spoke once more; rolling his golden eyes in irritation "Struggling will get you nowhere, Joestar."

Jonathan gasped out, trying not to inhale anymore or his throat would surely close in on itself even more. Why was this happening, why did the other man know who he was? He did not know of anyone who knew him in this part of London. Could this man have been a friend of his father's? No, he was too young and he looked the type that his father would have no connection to. The brunette winced as he felt the other man's sharp finger nails claw at the sides of his neck as he tried to speak, a faint ringing started to pick up in the back of his head as well as a dull pain. He glared over at the ground next to him as he tried swallowing before he spoke "M-my-"he choked out as a hand went to desperately grip at the other's long blonde hair that laid next to his jaw; once he held on his yanked the other's head to the side trying to ease his grip or at least cause him to falter once more. It was a pitiful move, yanking at someone's hair in attempt to be freed. No, how could that have not worked? He thought to himself as the man's grip only got worse, his vision blurred even more as another choked out whine passed from his red lips. "H-ow did you know my name?!" he got out after a short moment of struggling for his words, fingers twisting and tugging away still at the other's blonde locks.

The blonde merely smiled as his head was yanked to the side he was not even phased by this pitiful attempt to get him to stop. With the brunette silenced by his harsh grip the blonde began to speak once more "I've done a bit of research on you. I noticed you taken a liking to this tavern that I regularly attend and I see you here mostly every night. You have such a pained look in your eyes with every drink of ale you order." He started as his body slowly began to snake its way right up against the other man's. He could feel Jonathan's heart practically beating out his chest, something he envied. How he could feel the warmth radiating off of him, as well as the horrible scent of alcohol on his breath. The blonde scowled at that, not admiring that aspect of the man in front of him. The blonde went to take hold of Jonathan's wrist before he gripped it harshly and yanked it away from his hair, not even blinking an eye when some of his hair was pulled out. "I looked into who you were, the man who runs the tavern said that you were none only than the earl Joestar. I wondered to myself 'why is someone like you here?', so then again, with more research I found an obituary with a name similar to yours. I take it that you lost someone." The blonde effortlessly spoke, his accent thick on his tongue as he annunciated each of his vowels perfectly. "You lost your father, it wouldn't have been unnatural for you to seek refuge at a tavern…just drinking your life away." He whispered as he went to nuzzle his nose right to the other's straining jaw. He watched the man's face turn into a look of pure anger and disgust as he began to struggle in his grip once more. They always struggled, thought the blonde.


	5. Denial 5

Jonathan was pinned, cornered, by this man in front of him and he did not understand why. How he spoke of his father, how he figured out this information about him; it was all too much. He desperately clawed at the other's wrist trying to free himself so he could take at least one breath and to get at least a few words of from his mind and throat. He didn't feel the other man's heartbeat, was it because his was beating as if he had two? The blonde was just as cold as the wall behind him and it made Jonathan uneased. God, it was so cold, the brunette thought as his eye sight faded in and out as he glanced back up at the man who had pinned him right against the wall. The man's face was pale and it was almost illuminated by the moonlight. The look on his face alone sent ice through Jonathan's veins; his eyes half lidded to the point that the blonde had to look through his thick lashes at him. His thick brown eyebrows furrowed as his lips parted to reveal a set of rather sharp looking canine teeth. Jonathan could feel the man's cool breath against the skin of his neck causing goose bumps to arise almost instantaneously. At this point, Jonathan was struggling with all he had left. His body wracking forwards as he kicked off from the wall and pressed all his weight onto the blonde in front of him finally causing him to falter and ease his grip from his throat. With a triumphed noise, Jonathan inhaled deeply coughing for breath as he went to push the blonde away from himself.

The blonde staggered back a bit with a look of pure irritation painted over his pale face; his brows furrowed with a pout at his lips as he lunged at Jonathan as soon as he got his footing back. "Struggling is useless!" his voice coated with annoyance as it reverberated against the cold, damp, brick walls enclosing between the two of them. His gloved hand quickly took hold of the brunette's untuck dress shirt before he used his weight to force him back against the wall behind him; Jonathan then let out another grunt as the blonde quickly slid his other hand right up to his jaw before gripping it with enough force to cause the larger man to wince and to let out a faint whine. Good lord, how pathetic. "Quit acting so undignified and stay still while I talk to you!" the blonde practically barked out as he slammed the other man against the wall behind him. His golden eyes narrowed underneath his thick lashes as he watched Jonathan grip at his wrists; how his blue eyes fluttered and winced whenever pressure was applied; Jonathan was something to look at while being manhandled.

The brunette let his body slump back against the wall, he did not want to fight back at a time like this; the man before him seemed as if he did not wish to fight now as well. So in turn, Jonathan let out a deep sigh as his face softened and grip on the other's wrists died down. His thick dark hair disheveled, covering his blue eyes as he attempted to swallow a thick lump that formed in the back of his throat. He did not know why this man was treating him in such a way. The brunette let out an exaggerated slurred sigh as he let his head fall back against the wall as the other loosened his grip on his dress shirt. Jonathan could not bear to look into the other's piercing gaze as he spoke up once more.


	6. Denial 6

"I only wish to help you, Jonathan." The man spoke in a soothing tone, the hand on Jonathan's jaw slowly trialed back down to his neck; finger nails gently ghosting against his jugular as he spoke "I know how this all feels." He began as his gloved hand snaked it way right into the other's thick locks just to caress and pet. "The pains and aches in your chest, tell me; Do you wish for them to stop?" he asked in barely a whisper, his lips parting to reveal those sharp canines just in time as he nuzzled his nose right at Jonathan's jaw "I could make those pains disappear, that is, only if you let me."

Jonathan let his arms fall to his sides as the other began to nuzzle ever so close to his neck, his breathing and heart rate picking up noticeably as he felt the blonde's hand in his hair; this should not feel calming or wonderful, no. This strange man had such a hold on the brunette that it made his knees weak, he felt as if he were about to buckle. "I don't even know your name." Jonathan managed to mumble out, almost inaudibly due to his slurred whispering. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he felt the other's cold lips press up against the warm skin of his neck; it felt like ice right against him, causing him to shudder under the other man's touch. He wanted to say yes, something inside of him was screaming 'Yes, save me from this retched pain!' but his brain was throwing red flag after red flag. He could only stand there as the blonde began to gently trace kisses along his jugular.

"Dio." The other man spoke as his lips were pulled away from Jonathan's neck, his eyes half lidded as he moved to pull the brunette's face over to look at him fully. Dio let a smirk tug at the side of his lips as he watched the other man's face gain a slight pink tint "My name is Dio Brando." He finished as he cocked his head to the side, thin blonde locks falling to the opposite side of his face as he did so. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched as Jonathan began to mouth his name as if it were something that should be left unsaid. The blonde slowly went to press a kiss at the other side of Jonathan's jaw, trailing his lips down to his jugular vein yet again "Now that I've introduced myself, answer my question." He spoke in a smooth tone as he felt the other tense up, his smirk growing when the other went to take hold of his coat.

Jonathan's trembling fingers gripped the first thing they could; the grey coat that Dio was wearing "D-Dio Brando." He muttered under his breath as he lolled his head to the side, practically giving Dio more neck to kiss at. He let out a soft sigh as the man began to graze his teeth against the skin of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut, he could not believe this was happening to him at this moment. How soft, yet unnervingly cold, the other man's lips were and how his teeth caused him to keen quietly. It took him a moment to even collect himself, cursing the other's touch and the liquor in his system, before he could even respond to Dio's question. His free hand snaked its way right back up into the man's blonde hair as his mouth fell agape; God, if this man nipped at him one more time he would lose it. His thick brows knotted together as he let out a breathy reply "Y-yes… _please-_ "he frowned deeply at the tone of his own voice, how needy he sounded.


	7. Denial 7

Jonathan did not seem to remember much after that point in time; time itself seemed to have stood still when Dio was there. This mysterious stranger had swooned the drunken brunette finally causing him to break and submit fully. The blonde had begun to leave teasing nibbles and bites tracing along the other man's jugular as he whispered something that made Jonathan's stomach drop and churn all together.

"Jonathan-"

He cooed right against the warm skin of the other's neck before he slid his hands up to cup Jonathan's square jaw just to steady him as he spoke.

"-this _will_ hurt."

It all happened to fast for Jonathan's impaired senses, it was almost a blur when the blonde had begun to sink his sharp canines into his jugular vein just to begin to drain him of his royal blood that coursed throughout his veins. The brunette could remember a few certain things here and there; the complete shock of his entire body, his heart pounding out of his chest, his chest tightening as an overwhelming nausea took hold of him as if he had been punched square in the gut. It was a sharp pain at first, like he had been bitten by a lover just a tad too hard. Jonathan, for a moment, thought that it didn't hurt as much as he expected; he just felt abnormally ill. Was this was death felt like, cold and cruel while being caressed by another man who he did not know. Dio, was he draining him of all his blood to the point of death, was this the escape of pain he wanted to give to Jonathan? At this rate, Jonathan did not care, he just wanted to not feel pain like this anymore.

The blonde remembered every detail about that night for however long he had himself; the smell of the liquor on Jonathan's clothes and breath, the way his knees buckled after a moment of harsh kissing and biting of his warm neck, but one thing he remembered in vivid detail: was the taste of the other's blood. Something about Joestar's blood caused Dio to almost break out into a frenzy, he had to restrain himself from completely devouring the other. He felt as if he found the greatest high in all of his time he had while inhabiting this world. The taste was warm and copper like, with just enough sweetness that caused the blonde to quickly latch on and to drain him to the point of death. Something about Jonathan had pulled Dio in, as if they had already had some sort of bond between the two of them even if they had not previously encountered each other. Dio wanted him, whether it be as a meal, as a companion or something more along the lines of a lover. His golden eyes fluttered shut after a few moments, his hand still holding a harsh grip on Jonathan's now slack jaw. He could hear and feel his few final harsh breaths force their way out from his chest. The blonde let his other hand slide into the back of Jonathan's dark hair just to steady his head even more. The blonde had planned to drain Jonathan to the point where he had just enough to live on the cusp of life and death until he could get a final offer for his life. Dio kept his hands pushing back Jonathan's jaw as he held him up against the cold damp brick wall with his left knee; his lips stained a deep red as he pulled back to let out a deep exhale before he pulled out a handkerchief from his breast picket just to wipe off the blood that accumulated on his stained lips; his heavy lidded eyes glanced over to Jonathan's pale distant looking face. The blonde tucked the stained handkerchief into Jonathan's vest pocket before he went to lightly tap at his face with the palm of his hand, Jonathan now mumbling something incoherent under his slurred breath.

"Come now, my new friend, tell me: Do you still wish to die here alone…in this cold… dirty alleyway-"

Dio spoke in a soft tone as he began to thread his thin fingers throughout the other's soft brunette tuffs of hair, watching as Jonathan weakly lolled his head to the side to meet his gaze, his brows furrowed, lips parted as he let out a choked pained noise. The brunette could hardly speak, let alone respond to the other's question, the way he stroked his hair put his dying body at ease. This man was something ungodly, other worldly and it made Jonatan almost sick with fear. Dio spoke yet again, his voice a hushed inviting whisper as he leaned right next to the other's ear.

"Or do you wish to accompany me and live the life of a god. We could rule the world, you and I, Jonathan."

His blood stained lips ghosting over the shell of the other's ear as he spoke, a low chuckle came from his chest as the other's limp body seemed to have pressed right up against his own. The blonde hummed as he went to pull his head back to admire the other's features once more, his hand grazing the other's cheek as he felt him nod his head.

"So, it's a yes then?"

Dio asked in a sly tone which in turn caused Jonathan to let out a groan of annoyance and for him to tighten his dying grip on the other's grey coat. Jonathan wanted to not feel anything and he achieved that; it was cold. God, it was too cold and he was afraid. He winced and faintly gripped at the other man's jacket; a choked sigh passing from his agape lips. Jonathan's vision was fading, how Dio's face looked; how he wore that sly smirk at such a time. It really made the brunette uneasy. He swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he found himself getting lost in his cloudy thoughts. Could this strange man hold the key to feeling something other than pain or nothing at all? He knew that he finally had nothing else to lose at this point.

Dio could not help but to let out a chuckle as he patted the other's cheek with his palm. He retracted his hand from Jonathan's cheek before he brought it up to his wrist, puncturing a vein just to get his own blood to spill.

"Here."

He did so without even a single wince or tremble or the hand. Dio brought his bleeding wrist close to the brunette's lips, causing a scowl to form on his pouting lips

"You must take my blood if you truly want this."

Dio spoke smoothly as he watched as Jonathan eyed up his wrist. Jonathan was disgusted by such an act. Was he really about to ingest some of this monster's blood, would this actually make everything better? He did not want to feel this way. He hesitantly parted his lips as Dio brought his wrist against them, the way Jonathan's lips and tongue glided against his cold skin before he felt the other almost instantaneously regain most of his strength; he gripped his forearm with both hands. Dio fought back a deep chuckle, biting his bottom lip just to hush himself. A primal noise escaped from the brunette as he felt such a harsh thirst take over him; his throat ached and burned as if he had swallowed a hot coal. The blonde winced as he tried to pry the other off from his wrist; he did not want to be drained to his own death. Dio could hardly believe how quickly the brunette had regained himself. Especially his strength, how harshly he gripped and held while he began to drain more and more of the blood from his own bite. Dio began to push at Jonathan's head, his fingers gripped harshly as he yanked his head back and finally away from his wrist.

"That's enough!"

He practically barked out as he pushed the other man back with all the force he had in him. Jonathan let out a needy cry as he was knocked back away from his only source of relief: the other's vampire essence. Dio was panting lightly as he took a few steps back from the other, he knew what came next. The complete death of every part of him that was human. Dio rather enjoyed losing that part of himself, he thought that living the way he used to would have kept him from achieving everything he truly wanted and desired in life. Jonathan felt a harsh pain start to flow throughout every inch of his body. It started from the very tips of his fingers, the bottoms of his toes and carried itself towards his sternum. His entire body wracked forwards as he let out a shrill cry. His hands leaving Dio's body completely as he gripped at his buttons of his dress shirt; ripping them when he fell to the ground resulting in yet another loud pained cry as he collapsed onto the muddy ground below him; almost groveling at the blonde's feet as his body began to quickly shut down and die. It almost all went at once, his lungs collapsed into themselves, whatever blood he had left began to slow, his vision blurred into nothing; with his very last breath.

"W-What have you done to me?!"

Jonathan barked out in a strained voice, his chest tightening to the point where he was suffocating. Finally, his heartbeat began to fade, and Dio could hear the faint pitter patter fade. The blonde couldn't help but to nudge his foot at Jonathan's side as he writhed below him. A sigh passing from his blood stained lips, arms now folding over his chest before he spoke.

"Come now, don't be so melodramatic Jonathan!"

The brunette had no strength to bite back with a come-back. Everything was on fire yet everything felt as if it were freezing at the same time. Then, suddenly, nothing.

Dio watched as Jonathan writhed in agony below in thinking that it was such a beautiful thing to witness; the death of a pitiful waste of human existence and the rebirth into a god among men. Truly he believed that Jonathan had potential living the life in the shadows such as he did. His hooded golden eyes mapped their way to the brunette's strained face, watching as all the life drained from him. Oddly enough, Jonathan was still a shade or two darker than himself. The blonde lowered himself down into a squat, resting his elbow on his knee before propping his head in an upturned hand.

"I didn't wallow this long after being turned, act like a man and toughen up."

His voice demanding the unresponsive body bellow him. With a sigh Dio moved to stand himself straight up, fixing his jacket before he went to poke at Jonathan's shoulder with the heel of his muddy dress shoes.

"Jonathan."

He spoke once more, voice raised in tone as he applied a bit more pressure to the man's large shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as he felt the man shift underneath his heel, what an odd power he felt above Jonathan. He enjoyed it none the less. The blonde watched as Jonathan moved to glide himself up from the mud with a dissatisfied hissing sound; a large muddy hand gripping at Dio's leg as if to steady himself as he sat up.

"There he is, the man of the hour."

The blonde sighed out in a rather sarcastic tone.

"We must hurry before someone is to find us back here and question why we both are covered in blood."

Dio's voice is almost teasing when he speaks. It almost made Jonathan ill, come to think of it Jonathan rarely felt anything at this point. The only thing he truly felt was a faint burn in the back of his throat, was if from his chocked cries or from something else that this new ally did to him?

" _What's…what did you-"_

The brunette tried to create a functional sentence, something that made sense but everything that fell passed his lips came out in a hurried mess. He was not drunk anymore and probably would not have a horrible hangover in the morning to come but he was just dazed and very confused with everything that happened this evening. Dio could tell, he could read Jonathan like a book and he loved it. The blonde held out a hand for the man below him, inviting him with an all too inviting smile.

"I, Dio, will tell you everything in good time. But first-"

He paused to quickly snatch Jonathan's wrist and helped him to his wobbly feet. Jonathan grunting in response as he found his footing and managed to wriggle his wrist free from Dio's harsh grasp.

" _First what_ , what do you plan on doing?!"

Jonathan almost barked, holding his wrist to his chest, thick brows furrowed as he wore such a disgruntled face. Dio sighed in response to being interrupted, hands retracting just to fold over his own chest; eyes rolling to look back at the frown forming on the brunette's lips.

"I plan on taking you back to your manor as well as _accompanying_ you for the morning."

His eyes narrowing at the exact time the word accompanying passed from his thin pale lips, hands moving to take hold of Jonathan's, easing his hands and tense shoulders to practically fall into a more relaxed state. Jonathan did not know _how_ or _why_ Dio was making him feel so nervous yet so relaxed at the same time. Jonathan glanced away from the other man's eyes, he could not stare into them without the fear of falling more and more into a hypnotic trance.

"Ac-Accompany me back to my manor?"

His voice hoarse as he spoke, voice cracking. That burn in the back of his throat worsening with every passing second, would there ever be relief for such an ache? Jonathan shrugged his shoulders forward and shook his head, such a thing to say to a stranger…but he knew that this man would no longer be a stranger to him. Not anymore, something deep inside of him screamed that the two of them would be connected for quite some time. He lifted a hand to grip and rub at his throat, tilting his chin higher into the air just to grip more of his tender flesh trying to alleviate some of the ache and burning he felt from within.

" _Why on earth would you want to do such a thing?"_

He gasped out in an exasperated tone, his grip getting stronger, squeezing his throat even more as the burn grew harsher. It felt like his throat was on fire, as if he had swallowed burning coal. The brunette swallowed audibly as he stood himself up, knees trembling as he shot Dio a confused worried look.

"And why is my throat closing in on itself?!"

He practically cried out, his mouth going dry. He could hardly stand it anymore, the only relief he thought he had was when Dio had gave him his own blood.

Blood.

The very thought of ingesting any more blood caused Jonathan's stomach to churn, he felt a whine pass from his lips before he went to start walking back up the muddy alley way towards the front of the tavern. He just wanted to return to his manor to get a nights rest. But knowing that the other man was to follow him he did not know what to expect tonight. Dio followed not too far behind, about three steps behind precisely.

Dio had picked up his walking cane before leaving the alley behind him, it clicking along between each step of his heels. Echoing against the walls of the neighboring buildings.

"You're in need of a drink, no?"

The blonde asked as he slinked his way beside Jonathan, his free hand sliding around his waist as a low chuckle came from his chest his words seemed to invoked a rather irritated look from Jonathan; well maybe it was the way he hung on his side like a satchel. Dio pulled away and moved to walk alongside Jonathan, waiting for his reply

"I've had my fill and then some, if you're asking me out for a pint I'll regretfully have to decline."

The brunette's voice was hoarse, almost somberly so as the two of them continued to walk down to where there was horse drawn carriages sat alongside the entrance of the tavern. He kept an eye on the blonde while they walked, he was a rather odd character. Charming, yet so odd. He got so close and it felt so intimate, even if they just had met not too long ago. Dio had taken his life and gave him something new, something foreign and empowering. Jonathan knew not of what power he had or what he had become. He was brought back from his thoughts when he approved the two horses he had owned. One was a beautiful brown mare with a white speckled coat while the other was a hauntingly black coated mare with deep brown eyes that could scare a man into a stupor if he stared to long into them. Dio's voice came from beside him, earning his attention once more

"Oh no, I don't wish to partake in any of that. Drinking ale isn't something that I wish to waste my time on this night. I'm asking you out for something much more satisfying, my new friend."

His voice, ever since the brunette had heard it, it always made his heart flutter. But now, since he could not feel such a thing happen; it only made him question what type of drink he was going to get. If it was not ale, what could it have been? Deep down he knew, he knew that he would possibly have to drink more of the very thing Dio took from him. Jonathan raised a thick brow as he approached one of his mares, reaching out to stroke the velvety white nose; earning him a soft whinny from her.

"Dio, I don't know what you're trying to get a-"

Jonathan spoke as he went to untie the reigns for both of his mares, holding them tightly in his palms before he was stopped dead in his tracks by what the other man had to interrupt to tell him.

"You should accept my offer if you wish for that dreadful burning to come to a stop."

The blonde spoke as he tilted his own head upwards, exposing his neck for Jonathan to watch as Dio glided his almond shaped nails along his pale alabaster skin. Dio could see Jonathan tense up, how his jaw strained at the very sight of his neck. He knew that feeling the other man had, and he knew it all too well.

"All you need to do is follow me to where I find myself late in the dead of the night. I know I won't waste my time surrounded by those tavern folk."

Dio spoke as he too came closer to the mares, reaching over to place the hand from his neck on top of Jonathan's. The mares beside him starting to gently trot their hooves against the wet, muddy pavement as quiet anxious whines and snorts escaped from them. Jonathan had a hard time reading this man, what was he? What did he have in mind?

"I want it to go away, but I don't know what you're getting me into."

The brunette spoke in a quiet tone as he yanked his hands away from Dio's, he watched as Dio raised his own in defense, a soft sigh passing from him as he slowly reached over to stroke at the black mare's long coarse hair. It instinctively tried to jerk its head away from Dio, not knowing who he was she was anxious by his touch.

"I can guarantee you that we will not be getting into too much on this fine evening; besides it is your first night turned; you need a treat."

His voice dared to waver between playful and downright patronizing, it caused Jonathan to scowl and let out a sigh as he walked over to the side of his carriage before he climbed up into the driver's seat like he's done this multiple times. Dio's eyes not for one second left Jonathan's face, he raised a groomed brow before looking over his form.

"Don't tell me you planned to take yourself home after drinking the tavern dry, Joestar."

Jonathan glanced away from Dio when he heard what he had to say, not wanting to respond he merely tapped the empty space beside him, the look he wore on his face gave the blonde the answer he was looking for.

"Allow me to take you some place more _livelily_ before we return to your manor; it will help with that ache. I assure you that it won't be too much trouble."


End file.
